En Famille
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Une nuit d'orage Stiles rejoint sont père dans son lit, et ça ne va pas se terminer en partie de carte. Attention, cet OS Contient de l'inceste Père/Fils, ainsi que du Lemon. âmes sensibles s'abstenir... de laisser des commentaires.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention cet OS contient de l'inceste Père/Fils ET du lemon. Si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin, dans le cas contraire je ne suis pas responsable de votre futur traumatisme.**

* * *

Tout avait commencé par cette nuit chaude et particulièrement orageuse. Stiles n'aimait pas l'orage, ça l'effrayait certainement bien plus que le surnaturel. Habituellement il prenait son téléphone, branchait son gros casque et se le mettait sur les oreilles en attendant que ça passe. Problème, le téléphone n'avait plus de batterie et le casque était cassé, il devait s'en racheter un. Il aurait pu être en sécurité entre les bras protecteurs de son bro-alpha mais il savait où celui-ci devait être occupé et n'avait pas envie de le déranger.

Il toqua alors un peu timidement à la porte de la chambre de son père qui devait être en train de se coucher.

\- Oui ? Stiles entra, un peu gêné.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi, papa ?

\- Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour ça ? Demanda le Shérif en haussant un sourcil.

\- S'il te plaît... je serais sage, je te le promets.

Le shérif soupira doucement mais voyant que son fils en avait vraiment besoin, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre alors qu'il se couchait. Stiles ne se fit pas prier et vint le rejoindre dans les couvertures. Il se pelotonna contre son paternel et fermait déjà les yeux, se sentant bien ici, en sécurité.

\- Bonne nuit 'pa.

\- Bonne nuit fils.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'orage était passé, Stiles le savait parce qu'il ne dormait toujours pas, à l'inverse de son père. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'être aussi proche de lui, de partager ce moment doux qu'était de dormir ensemble. Il était dans son petit cocon familial et il adorait ça, franchement, s'il pouvait choisir alors il ne quitterait jamais son père. Son précieux père qu'il aime plus que tout au monde mais qui a la vie dure à cause de lui. Franchement, il comprenait qu'il s'énerve parfois contre lui, il n'est pas facile à vivre, mais dans les moments difficiles il était toujours là pour le soutenir. Comme maintenant.

Il observa son père dormir, serein, il était tellement beau. Sa main passa sous le tee-shirt de son père, caressant son torse plus musclé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, des poils dispersés ça et là. Son paternel était bien conservé c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il remonta le tee-shirt jusqu'au dessus de ses tétons pour admirer le corps de celui qui était son père, il se demanda un instant s'il allait lui ressembler dans quelques années. Il avait quand même du mal à l'imaginer, sans doute ressemblait-il plus à sa mère ?

Il continua son exploration, se demandant ce qui se cachait plus bas. Est-ce que c'était mal ? Sans doute. Malsain ? Sûrement aussi. Pas qu'il s'en fichait mais la curiosité était plus forte. Il voulait explorer cet homme dont il ne connaissait que la facette de père, de shérif, mais pas véritablement celle de l'homme. Il fut quelque peu surpris de la proéminence qu'il trouva niché dans le boxer de son père. Elle n'avait franchement rien à voir avec la sienne, il en était presque jaloux.

Sa main vint caresser le membre encore mou qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir toucher un jour, le frictionnant doucement entre ses doigts, jusqu'à le faire devenir lentement dur et encore plus impressionnant. Oui, c'était le cas de le dire, Stiles était impressionné par l'entrejambe de son père, aussi malsain que cela paraisse.

\- Hmm Stiles...

Le fils se raidit en entendant son nom et observa son père. Mais celui-ci dormait toujours bienheureux et venait de pousser un soupir qui ne laissait pas de place au doute face à ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Mais pourquoi prononcer le nom de son fils ? Aurait-il de l'attirance pour son fils unique ? Voilà une chose inattendue, et malsaine, mais qui serait Stiles pour le juger alors qu'il a la main sur son membre en ce moment même.

Stiles ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment mais le fait est qu'il se sentit vraiment excité, et enleva le peu de vêtement qu'il avait sur lui avant de se mettre à califourchon sur son paternel. Il lui glissa alors à l'oreille.

\- Réveille-toi Papa, que je puisse te faire plaisir.

\- Hmm... Le shérif commença à ouvrir les yeux et fut surpris de trouver son fils au-dessus de lui. Mais.. qu'est-ce que-

\- Chhht Papa, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Et avant que son père puisse répondre, il avait déjà pris ses lèvres en otage.

Il approfondit le baiser sans vraiment demander l'autorisation, frottant son excitation naissante à celle de son père, le faisant grogner sous l'excitation.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! C'est... C'est pas bien !

\- Je sais que t'en rêves, Papa, alors laisse-toi faire. Tu ne fais rien de mal, c'est moi qui te saute dessus..

Il caressa le torse de l'homme sous lui, hypnotisé par ce que lui faisait son fils, partagé entre son sentiment de malaise et celui d'excitation, c'est vrai, Stiles avait raison. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir son fils tout contre lui ainsi, qu'il le touche de cette façon tellement malsaine pour un fils et son père. C'était vraiment le pire et il se détestait d'avoir ce genre de pensée, il n'avait jamais eu de geste déplacé à son encontre, mais comment faire à présent qu'il le mettait au pied du mur ?

Il n'en savait rien et ne put rien faire de plus alors que ses caresses reprenaient sur son membre, ce fut pire encore lorsque la bouche de son fils vint prendre le sexe dressé en bouche, le fixant du regard de façon tellement excitante, ça valait largement mieux que tous les rêves et fantasmes qu'il avait eu.

Mais Stiles ne le laissa pas plus profiter de sa bouche, sa langue remontant le long de son corps jusqu'à revenir embrasser Noah farouchement, son cul venant se frotter contre la dureté de son paternel.

\- Prends-moi Papa, j'ai envie de te sentir au fond de moi...

L'incita-t-il tout en mordillant sa lèvre pour provoquer une nouvelle vague de désir en lui. Le shérif savait que c'était mal ce qu'il faisait, et s'il était pris sur le fait alors il perdrait non seulement sa place mais finirait probablement en prison. Ou tout du moins sera vu de manière différente par ses voisins, la ville... oh mon dieu, s'il finissait en prison alors il était foutu. Les prisonniers adoraient se faire des policiers, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de pédophile incestueux.

Mais il ne put penser plus à ce qu'il encourait, la langue joueuse de son fils s'attardant sur ses tétons alors qu'il continuait à se frotter à lui, l'excitant un peu plus.

\- Allez Papa... Je sais que tu le veux, toi aussi...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'homme de loi craque et renverse son fils sur le matelas, ses lèvres sur les siennes pour répondre à son baiser. Il lui caressa ses fesses qu'il trouva si douce et râla doucement sous l'envie. Puis il attrapa la vaseline dans sa table de nuit. Stiles faillit lui dire qu'il était prévoyant mais avait trop peur de lui couper l'envie et le laissa faire, ouvrant outrageusement les cuisses pour lui laisser libre accès à son antre. L'homme étala un peu de vaseline sur l'intimité avant d'y pénétrer un doigt, faisant doucement soupirer son fils qui se mouva sur celui-ci pour le sentir et en avoir plus. Son père ne tarda pas à en pénétrer un deuxième, faisant gémir Stiles qui se crispa légèrement mais ne mit pas longtemps à se détendre, se mouvant de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que l'adulte trouve ce point si sensible qui le fit soupirer de plaisir.

\- Oh oui... Hm... Là...

Le Shérif ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face au plaisir que prenait son gamin, et continua un moment avant de retirer ses doigts, le faisant un peu chouiner quand il ressentit ce manque en lui. Ça ne dura pas longtemps puisque, rapidement, Noah les remplaça par son imposante virilité. Le corps du fils se cambra sous l'intrusion, lâchant un petit cri, et vint s'agripper à celui qui était son père. Celui-ci attendit qu'il s'habitue.

\- Vas-y 'pa... Vas-y bouge et serre-moi...

Le paternel ne se fit pas prier pour bouger dans cet antre chaud et si étroit qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir visiter un jour. Il serra plus fort le corps frêle de son fils tout contre lui alors qu'il lui faisait tendrement l'amour, se régalant des gémissements érotique qu'il poussait. Il accéléra, râlant en écho avec lui alors qu'il allait plus profondément en lui, se sentant exalté par ce plaisir sans nom et tellement malsain qu'il pourrait peut-être même dégoûter le diable lui-même.

\- Oui... Plus fort 'pa... HMM

L'homme donna un dernier coup d'accélération, venant buter contre cette partie que Stiles adorait tant, lui faisant pousser des petits couinements indécents, ses jambes entourant sa taille pour qu'il ne puisse pas fuir. Il ne tarda plus à se répandre entre leur deux torses, se détendant et laissant la voix libre à son père pour qu'il se retire avant de jouir à son tour. Il fallut quelques instants à son vieux père pour reprendre sa respiration, puis il attrapa un mouchoir pour essuyer les preuves de leurs méfaits. Il caressa tendrement la joue de son fils somnolant à présent.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, mon fils.

Puis il embrassa son front avant de se rendormir à ses côtés. Comme si de rien n'était.

Scott était occupé ce soir-là mais en voyant l'orage dehors, il s'était précipité chez les Stilinski. Ce qu'il avait entendu alors sans le vouloir, le traumatiserait sans doute pour les dix prochaines années.

* * *

 **\- ...**

 **\- Oh mon dieu, est-ce le jour béni où j'ai enfin réussi à la faire taire ?**

 **\- Mais... qu'est-ce que...**

 **\- Ah non, mince. Elle était juste sous le choc.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?**

 **\- Pourquoi j'ai écris ça, tu veux dire ? Ben, j'avais envie.**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- Non, je me foutrais de toi alors je t'aurais répondu que j'ai écris ça juste pour t'emmerder !**

 **\- Oh bon dieu... alors je vais préciser que nous ne sommes en aucun cas pour l'inceste !**

 **\- Ah bon ? Parce que je me suis tapé mon père et c'était l'un de mes meilleurs c-**

 **\- LALALA J'ENTENDS RIEN**

 **\- Rabat-joie.**

 **\- Et... que nous n'encourageons aucunement un père à se faire son fils même pas majeur...**

 **\- Sérieusement ? Faut le préciser ça ? Les gens sont pas cons, ils comprennent que c'est juste fictif, non ?**

 **\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'on est accusé de faire l'apologie du viol dans une de nos fic ?**

 **\- ... Ok, j'ai rien dis, si les gens sont bêtes comme leur pied... BEN C'EST PAS MA FAUTE.**

 **\- Aunyme, tu pourrais, genre, être un peu plus "normal", histoire qu'on perde pas des lecteurs à chaque fois que tu publies un truc ?**

 **\- Tu veux dire "genre", "normal", comme toi ? Ah non, ça va pas être possible, trop... ennuyeux.**

 **\- Tu m'exaspères.**

 **\- Merci, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir !**

* * *

 **Ceci est un cadeau pour un ami ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ça faisait quelques jours à présent que Scott agissait étrangement avec Stiles qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que son meilleur ami soit aussi distant. Avait-il fais quelque chose de mal ? Ce n'était pas à cause d'une nouvelle copine, ça c'était sûr. Il ne l'avait jamais traité de la sorte.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ? Avait-il fini par demander.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Répondit le latino surpris.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi t'es aussi étrange avec moi ces derniers jours ? Le loup pâlit à vue d'œil, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Bon ok... souffla-t-il dépité. Tu te souviens, il y a quelques jours, il y avait de l'orage ? Comme je sais que tu en as peur, j'ai vite filé pour te rejoindre... Scott déglutit faiblement.

Stiles le fixait, le chemin se faisant doucement dans son cerveau, ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Ce soir-là, c'était le soir où il avait couché avec son père, et Scott était venu chez lui... Oh mon dieu, Scott savait tout.

\- Oh.

Oui, que dire d'autre ? Que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait ? Scott l'avait visiblement pris sur le fait et avait tout entendu. Il était littéralement mortifié. Qu'il l'ait surpris à baiser, passe encore, qu'il l'ait surpris à baiser avec son père était une toute autre histoire.

Le silence se fit entre les deux amis, Scott n'osant même plus le regarder en face. Il ne tarda pas à s'éloigner, gardant toujours le silence. Stiles soupira et prit son téléphone.

\- Allô Papa ? T'es là ce soir, j'espère ?... Super, on va avoir un invité.

Il n'en avait pas dis beaucoup plus à son paternel, mais celui-ci avait compris que le troisième invité serait pour remettre le couvert. Aussi que son fils ne lui laissait pas le choix cette fois. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de recoucher avec son propre fils, surtout qu'il se sentait assez coupable depuis la dernière fois. Néanmoins, une partie de lui était curieuse de savoir quel serait le deuxième invité, et avide de goûter à nouveau à l'interdit. À cette chose tellement malsaine que l'idée était insupportable à la plupart des gens.

Stiles de son côté avait convaincu Scott de venir chez lui après les cours, qu'il lui expliquerait les choses et que ça irait mieux entre eux ensuite. Bien sûr, le latino en doutait, mais comment refuser devant le regard suppliant de son meilleur ami ? En rentrant, Stiles remarqua tout de suite la voiture de son père. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Scott de le réaliser, encore moins de prendre la fuite, et avant même de comprendre quoique ce soit McCall se retrouva dans la chambre de Stilinski Père, qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux, déjà à moitié dénudé.

\- Scott ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Shériff ?

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Il est au courant 'Pa, pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir... il était venu. Il a tout entendu.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que ça signifie.. ? Demanda le loup-garou, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ça signifie, Scott, que si tu ne comprends pas, je vais te laisser comprendre par toi-même.

Le loup-garou ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait, avant de voir son Bro en train de se déshabiller sous ses yeux. Il ne réussit même pas à reculer d'un pas lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui pour attraper ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, tout en venant s'attaquer à son jean qu'il ouvrit pour caresser son entrejambe.

\- Hm.. Non, Stiles...

La protestation du latino fut étouffer par les lèvres de l'hyperactif, revenant l'embrasser plus passionnément encore, baissant son boxer pour prendre son membre en main et le caresser pour qu'il durcisse sous ses doigts. Une fois la verge commençant à être tendue, il se baissa à hauteur de son entrejambe pour la prendre en bouche et commencer à le sucer comme il se doit.

\- Stiles... Hmm...

Scott voulait protester, vraiment. Mais il avait du mal face aux attentions de son meilleur ami, notamment parce que ça lui procurait un plaisir des plus exquis. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête et que plus jamais il ne pourrait la récupérer. C'est sûr, il devait perdre la tête pour laisser son meilleur ami lui sucer la queue.

\- 'Pa, occupe-toi de son cul.

La voix de Stiles avait claqué comme un ordre, depuis quand c'était le fils qui donnait les ordres ici ? Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que le Shérif fit ce qu'il dit. Scott le sentit approcher de lui, son souffle lourd de désir roulant sur son cou et procurant des frisons dans son corps. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être dégoûté ou excité parce que les deux sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Les mains de l'homme de loi se posèrent sur ses hanches et il ne tarda pas à sentir une langue humide titiller son entrée, le faisant légèrement se cambrer et pousser un petit gémissement.

Le loup-garou perdit rapidement toute notion de quoique ce soit, sa main se perdant dans les mèches de son humain, alors que la langue du shérif fouillait son intimité. Il avait l'impression de fondre sur place tellement le plaisir était intense. Le père Stilinski, lui, n'avait jamais envisagé une seule seconde de faire ça avec son fils un jour, encore moins son fils et celui qu'il considérait comme tel en même temps. Il était devenu fou, c'était la seule explication. Lui, le shérif, se faisait non seulement son fils mais un autre adolescent en plus, il était fichu pour le sens moral.

Par la suite, il fut frustré en sentant les deux bouches le quitter, il cligna un peu des yeux, essayant de reprendre contenance, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Se retrouvant bien vite dans le lit de Stilinski père, il ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Une chose dur qui lui écartela littéralement son petit trou, le faisant crier, partagé entre douleur et une autre sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

De son côté, Stiles était en train de se préparer, avant de venir se mettre sur eux, plus précisément juste au-dessus de la virilité imposante de son meilleur ami à qui il faisait goûter tous les fruits défendus. Il se laissa glisser le long de la verge, son corps s'arquant en sentant la pénétration.

Oh putain... Scotty, t'es trop bon... gémit l'hyperactif.

La queue du shérif le labourant d'un côté, de l'autre il se faisait aspirer par l'intimité de celui qui était son meilleur ami. Ou peut-être autre chose vu les récents événements. En tout cas, il n'était plus que gémissement et plaisir, son corps se cambrant aux assauts des Stilinski. Il ne parvint pas à se retenir plus, jouissant dans le corps de son ami, celui-ci se rependant sur son torse, et le Shérif suivit en le sentant se contracter, dans un brouhaha de gémissements virils des plus intense.

Stiles se retira de là, puis se fut au tour de Scott, ils se laissèrent tous tomber dans un soupir essoufflé sur le grand lit du shérif, et rapidement une seule pensée leur parvint : ils étaient dans la merde.

* * *

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Oui, je sais, les mots te manquent...**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Anne ?**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Oh super, je l'ai fais beuguer !**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- ça va durer longtemps ?**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- On l'a carrément perdu en fait.**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- On va dire qu'elle a aimé ?**


End file.
